The Captive
by Trafalgar D Bee
Summary: DoflamingoXLaw: Doflamingo is out one night with his gang. He sees a young man in an ally. He tells some gang members to bring him the kid. Only to have a little... fun with him. (WARNING: Major lemon. 18 and up) (No longer a one shot)
1. Captured

**A/N:** **This is a MAJOR lemon (maleXmale) so if you don't like don't read it. All characters belong to Oda. But this sick story belongs to me. So there...**

It was the middle of the night. Almost 12 o'clock to be precise. Doflamingo and his gang were walking down the street. Naturally there wasn't a lot of people out, it was too late. And _most_ people were scared of Doffy and his ruthless friends.

They walked down the dimly lit street, laughing, drinking, and talking about women. When suddenly, someone caught Doflamingo's eye... A young man, who looked to be around twenty or so, was leaning a foot against a brick wall. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a black hoodie, which was worn over a white hat that had brown spots on it, light blue denim jeans, and black shoes. And to top it all off, he had a bottle of beer in his hand.

Doflamingo stopped in his tracks. His gang noticed, "What'cha doing?" one asked him, "Oh..." Everyone looked in the direction their leader was staring at. They saw the young man against the wall. Doffy watched in awe and in silence as the boy slowly brought the tip of the bottle to his lips and pull his head back to make an endeavor to get every lost drop out. The leader of the gang swallowed hard as beer dripped down the man's neck. Once he was finished to threw the glass bottle down with a shatter, then wiped his face with his sleeve then turned his back on the ground of thugs. He hadn't seen then in the dark.

The gang members watched as a malicious grin grew on their boss's face. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Bring me that kid!" Two gangsters ran off instantly, "Oh boys!" Doflamingo called after them, "Don't ruff him up to much!" The men behind him laughed, and the two in front smirked madly. They knew exactly what he wanted.

They were back at their gang's base, playing cards, drinking, and laughing like a pack of hyenas. Doflamingo was sitting on something that looked like a badass throne.

Suddenly, the two gangsters came threw the doors as they grabbed everyone's attention, not to mention Doflamingo's! They had their prize.

Someone pulled up a chair before the audience. They sat their catch on the chair. It was him alright! The young man from earlier. They had tied his hands behind his back. Once he was in the chair they tied his ankles to the legs to the seat as well. As instructed, the gangsters didn't ruff him up enough to make him look like he had seen battle, but just enough to bring him in. His hood was no longer on his head, neither was his hat. And above all, he looked pissed.

The two who captured him took their places next to their boss. Everyone watched for a moment. Some of the girls whispered to each other, giggling a bit as they looked upon the young man. Doflamingo had a smirk on his face as he gazed upon him, his figures were messing with a pink feather, "So, what's your name kid?"

"That's none of your business!" he shot back. Doffy's stomach whirled around when he heard his voice, _"Even his voice is sexy!"_ he thought.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" the boy demanded.

"Hmm..." The gang leader smirked, "I'm Doflamingo, and you're in my humble base, where we like to have our... fun." The whole gang laughed, grabbing their women.

"What the hell do you want with me?" he asked, sweat dripping from his face. Doflamingo stood up and walked to the captive, drawing close, "What's your name?" he asked again, "Really?" They stared at each other for a long time before he answered...

"Law." A smile spread across Doffy's face.

"Well then... Law, I'll tell you why you're here. I'll make it simple..." He whispered into the young man's ear, "I want you... _so_ badly." The boy's eyes trembled madly. Doflamingo zoomed out, "Take him to my bedchamber!" A gag was suddenly forced in Law's mouth and he was untied and taken to Doflamingo's room.

Doflamingo had a smug look on his face as he walked to his room. He opened the door. He saw that Law was not tied at all, but roaming free about his giant room, trying to find a way out.

"There's no way to escape." Law jumped back, clearly startled. Doflamingo walked inside the room, shutting the door behind him. The young man inhaled sharply.

"Get the hell away from me!" His arm was extended outward as if to protect himself. Doffy just laughed as he strutted over. Every step he took, Law would take one back, "What do you want?"

"Didn't we already go over this? Come on. I'm sick of chatting." Suddenly, the tall man lunged foreword with lightning speed. Before Law knew it, his back was against a wall and a huge man was pressed up against his chest. Doflamingo's hands pinned Law's shoulders in place. Law had to look up to see Doflamingo's face, he was so tall. He looked into the purple glasses he wore. He couldn't see anything through them. He felt small, and helpless compared to him.

Doflamingo began to slowly move his head closer to Law's neck. Law squirmed, "G-get away from me," he tried again. Then, rough lips were upon the bottom of his neck. The taller man laid rough, hot, wet kisses on his neck and throat. Law's mouth was open but no words came out. Doflamingo had a really (and I mean _really_ ) long tongue, and he put it to good use, by licking up and down the boy's flesh on his neck. He even bit down some. Snapping out of it, Law suddenly kicked Doffy's shins with all his might. Doflamingo grunted through gritted teeth. He grabbed the boy by his shirt and nearly through him across the room.

Law landed on a gigantic bed, he grunted as well. Doflamingo rushed over and grabbed a fist full of Law's black hair, and pulled back hard. He let out a yell from the pain. Doflamingo forced Law's body on the bed, then began with his clothing. He had already worked off the black hoodie. We has lifting is yellow t-shirt when Law came to realize all that he was doing. Law growled madly as he forced a punch to Doffy's face, sending his face to the side briskly. This barely fazed the gang leader. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed Law's wrists and pulled his arms above his head, "No!" Law yelled. Doflamingo reached over the bed and grabbed something. Law's yellow eyes widened in horror as Doflamingo pulled up a red rope. A wicked grin appeared on Doffy's face as he glared at the boy on his bed.

Within seconds, Law's hands were tied to the bed. He tried moving, but every tug, every pull, made the painful rope tighter. Then, Doflamingo gripped Law's shirt. And with one pull, he ripped the shirt in half, leaving the peaces on the floor.

For a moment. Doflamingo stared, _"The kid's got tattoos? Damn he's so hot,"_ he thought to himself. He adjusted himself to hover over the boy's chest. Law could feel his hot breath against his sensitive skin, "No! Don't touch me. Get away from me!" Doffy would not listen. Suddenly, there was a wet sensation on his right nipple. Doflamingo had put his tongue to work again, licking mercilessly. But Law would refuse to moan. Doffy played with his tattooed chest, enjoying every moment.

"St-stop it," Law began to whimper. But he ignored him as he kissed and licked down to Law's abs. Doflamingo could tell he worked out. As his mouth worked hard, so did his arms by caressing Law's sides, touching him all over. His tongue moved below his stomach, lower, lower, lower. Till finally, he found his prize. He sat up to stare down at his captive, who stared right back at him fiercely. Doflamingo smiled at Law evilly, before removing his shirt, which he tossed to the side.

Law's eyes widened once again as Doflamingo foiled with his pants, "Stop this now!" he demanded, more desperately then anything. Obviously, Doffy didn't care what he said. Not long after, he was fully naked before the tied captive. There was a pause before he bend down, his long skinny fingers began to undo Law's belt. He scurried backwards best he could, but the gang leader only grabbed the boy's ankles, forcing closer to himself.

Law tried harder then ever to break free. But Doflamingo continued with his work... Law's pants were off, and on the floor. His face was bright red. No one had ever seen this much of him. Doflamingo took a second to admire his handy work. Law's expression had changed to anger to pleading, this Doffy noticed.

"Please... Don't do this." He looked like a little boy, with his eyes pleading. The gang leader leaned in close to his face.

"Ever since I saw you in that ally, I knew, you were going to be mine." He pulled away, his face was serious, "You'll enjoy this." Doflamingo leaned over once again and grabbed something from the table beside the bed. It was a blindfold. He tied it around the younger man's head. He then dent down to Law's crotch. Law's breathing quickened, he began to move around on the bed. He didn't want this. Doflamingo grabbed him, you know where, and squeezed tight. Law's mouth opened but little air was received. All he saw was darkness, which is why his whole body jolted when he felt yet another wet sensation on his sensitive stop. It road up his dick. It lasted long, (he was long). Then back down, then up again. This lasted for some time.

All of the Sudden, he felt his manhood was being surrounded by something wet. He heard sucking noises. His body became warm at the sensation. He bit his lip to keep the moans in his throat, but as he swallowed hard a long moan. The sucking stopped for a brief moment, "See," said Doffy's sly voice, "Told you you'd like it." Law gritted his teeth at the very thought of enjoying this torture. His words came out in a growl, "Stop! Leave me alone!" The sucking and licking started up again, "Leave me along I said!" His arms shook as he tried to pull them down, the knots were just to tight. Doflamingo watched as he worked. He watched the boy's chest heave up and down, the sound of his breathing drove him crazy! He couldn't take it much longer. But he decided to work on that heaving chest one more time. His tongue was the perfect tool! The faster he worked the more Law's moans grew louder.

Once they were finished with that event, they moved on to the next. Doflamingo removed the blindfold, revealing the boy's gold eyes. Once again Doffy smiled wickedly, and once again Law tried to escape. The gang leader grabbed the younger man's jaw, forcing him to look up. Doflamingo's dick was ready and waiting. But Law kept his eyes, _and_ his mouth closed tight. No matter how hard he tried, Doflamingo couldn't get the boy to open his mouth, "Come on you stupid brat!" He slapped him across the face with full force, sending his whole upper body to the side. Law let a small yell escape. Doflamingo grabbed another fist full of his black hair and pulled him back in place. While Law's mouth was wide open he shoved his pull length in his throat. Law's gold eyes shot open as he choked and gagged on Doflamingo's length. Gripping his hair tight, he bobbed Law's head back and forth. Moaning loudly, Doffy released his fluid into the young man's mouth, then pulled out. Law gasped for air, but hardly got the chance because the older man swooped down and began to kiss him madly. There tongues fought as the taste of Doflamingo's liquid mixed around in their mouths.

As they did this, Doflamingo untied the rope binding his captive. He then broke their kiss. But there was no break. Instantly, Doflamingo tossed Law onto his stomach, then hoisted him on his knees. Law grunted and began coughing endlessly, the other man's fluids dripping from his wet mouth, _"I've been throbbing ever since I laid eyes on you."_

Then... without warning. Doflamingo forced himself into him. Law screamed at the top of his lungs. It was so loud the rest of the gang outside could hear it, and they almost felt bad for the kid. That's when Doflamingo smashed their hips together. Law's screams wouldn't stop! Tears fell down his face, "BASTARD! AH!" Both men began to sweat bullets! Doffy's hips worked so fast. Law's pain began to subside, but he continued to moan just as loud, if not louder, than before.

Doflamingo moved on top of Law, and began to suck on his ear. Law clenched the pillow beneath him, his tears still falling. The older man continued to rock them back forth, only getting faster.

"AH! Kid! I-I think I'm gonna- I think I'm gonna-" Doflamingo released his orgasm inside him. They both moaned loudly, Doflamingo in pleasure, Law in pain. Slowly, he pulled out of him, plopping himself down next to him. Doffy pulled Law's face close to his once again, and kissed him. The gang leader's eyes shot open when Law kissed him back! The younger man placed is hand on the back of Doflamingo's, "Mmmmm..." Their tongues intertwined. It was Law's turn to nibble on Doffy's ear. As he did so he murmured into his ear, "Fucking bastard." Doflamingo chuckled.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

 **Part 2**

Law's eyes shot open. He awakened to the sound of Doflamingo's slight snoring. He looked at the huge man lying beside him. He bit his bottom lip, it took all his strength to not strangle him right then and there! He wanted to escape SO badly. But could he?

He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, from there he gathered his closed. Keeping his eyes on the man in the bed, he slowly, and quietly, put his closing back on. He didn't bother to put in yellow t-shirt on, he figured the few split seconds he put it over his head he wouldn't be able to see Doflamingo, just incase he made a move. So he only pulled his jacket over his head, revealing his tattoos. (his sexy tattoos if I do say so myself ;) ).

Once his clothes were on, he made his way to the door without making the sound of his shoes hitting the wood floor. And for a brief moment, turned his back on him to _SLOWLY_ open the door. It made a creaking sound, to which he winced and turned around to check on the snoring guy on the bed. Yep! Still snoring. Law took a quite sigh and continued to open the door. He didn't open it all the way. He was thin enough to fit through a small crack... he was out.

He looked at his surroundings. It was dark, the sun have barely just come up. He walked down the dark hall. He finally came to the end of the hall. There was a door. He put his hand over the handle. Just as he was about to turn it, he heard laughter. His teeth clenched. There was still gang members out there, _"Crap!"_ He opened a crack in the door and peeked through. There _was_ gang members out there, but they were either sleeping or too drunk to be fully awake. This was his chance!

He opened the door and somewhat tip-toed out in the open, _"Oh great! Where do I go now?"_ There was too many doors to remember which one they brought him through last night, _"What do I do now?"_ he asked himself. Just then, the gang members began to stir, he looked around frantically to find somewhere to hid but there were members everywhere.

"What do we have here?" Law spun around. There was tall man, his body wide, with snot dripping out of his nose, standing before him, "Well if it isn't the boss's little toy! What are you doing out of place hm?" Law took a few steps backwards, only to bump into another man who smiled wickedly down at him, "I bet the boss doesn't know he's escaped. How 'bout he gag'm and take him back to the boss!" A woman with ugly fat blonde hair stepped forward, (excuse me if you have ugly fat blonde hair... it looks good on you!)

"Here's a better idea... How about we strip him and see what the boss was so crazy about!" Hoots and Hollers burst through out the small crowd. That is when they pounced on him. The dude the snot grabbed his arms and held him up, while the other freak held his legs. A handful of weird ugly women engulfed him. They giggled hysterically and purred as they began to pry the clothes he had tried so hard to put on.

"HEY!" Law yelled, "Lemme go you perverts!"

"Maybe he's right you guys. The boss might get mad!" A young woman's voice called out. He saw a woman who was molesting him pull her head away and was looking at someone he couldn't see, "Shut it Five!" _"Five?"_ Law thought through the chaos. He was able to hear someone in heals running off through the noise. But he soon forgot about it when he felt a woman's body being pressed against his own, "Mm, you sure are a cutey ay hun?" She leaned in and began to lick up and down his neck. He teeth clenched and eyes burning with anger, his face pink with embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Someone's voice boomed. Everyone detangled and faced the source. Law's eyes widened. It was Doflamingo! He noticed a woman's head popping out from behind Doflamingo's pink jacket. _"Who is she?"_ he asked himself, his eyes shaking slightly.

The gangsters stood up strait sweating.

"What are you dumbasses up too?" Asked their boss. The dude with snot gulfed but answered...

"W-we were just having a little fun with him boss. We weren't doing anything!"

"Hmm,: Doflamingo stepped forward, "Doesn't look like nothing to me!" There was a pause. He then unexpectedly pointed to the women who was licking Law earlier, "You... I don't care what the hell your name is but get out! Don't come back!"

"HA? B-but boss!" She tried to protest looking around at her other ladies.

"OUT!" he demanded. And in a huff the woman left, never to come back, (one ugly down). The direction was turned back to their boss, "What are you doing just standing there? Get moving!" And everyone returned back to what they were doing. As for Law, Doflamingo stepped towards him and grabbed his throat, "You're welcome jackass. But let me tell you something... If you ever pull a stunt like that again... I'll fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to stop! Got that punk?"


End file.
